His Name Was Paris
by Caimthehero
Summary: An AU fic about Ike. What would have happened if Ike had not abandoned Elincia to the dangers of court? If he had decided the best way to serve Crimea and lead his own forces was to stay a noble. Cross over into Radiant Dawn. Genres include Action, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and Drama.


Author Note: I'm not sure how many people know this but when Fire Emblem the Path of Radiance was first designed Ike was originally named Paris. This later got scrapped along with I'm guessing a possible pairing with Elinicia. Now I'm not going to deny that I got this idea from another fic The Queen of Sorrow. Personally I thought it was a little bit Villain Sue but it had one line that inspired me. **"It's far too late for that," Elincia said with a hint of sadness. "Three years ago, you had the opportunity to take your place amongst Crimea's leaders... and your place at my side, if you had wished so."** Besides thinking of how evil Syntax's Elincia was it also made me think what would have happened if Ike had stayed a noble. Could this tragic story of betrayal and evil been avoided? I believe so. The story takes place immediately after the end of Path of Radiance.

* * *

_None of us could leave Crimea. The new queen would need our strength_. Sephiran had told Ike. Bah the life of a noble wasn't appealing to a mercenary like him. It was more trouble than it was worth. He would play along for now but when the country was safe he intended to release his peerage and go back to the simple life of mercenary work.

Now was to be his grand debut in front of the public. The princess had just been coroneted and as the current general of the Crimean Army as well as hero of the war the courtiers had asked him to join her. It seemed they would parade him around like a prized stallion. It irked him but at least he would have Elincia with him.

He smiled at the thought. They had met a year ago but now it felt like that was a different lifetime. In a world of politics and power hungry nobles Elincia had been the first sincere politician he had met. The old Crimean nobility were more concerned with power and money. The Daeins, before they had been wiped out, focused on military strength and control. Begnion was the worst with their corrupt and ambitious senators.

Ike had seriously considered moving to Gallia to just get away from all the schemes. He was sure Caineghis would welcome him back. He would even be able to see Ranulf and Lethe more frequently.

It was funny, now that the mad king had been defeated the connection that tied all of their friends together had dissolved. With some notable exceptions most of his men would be heading back to their respective home countries and continue their lives. As much as Ike would miss them he also had to get back to the Greil Mercenaries. He had responsibilities and couldn't just head off to visit all his friends made during the journey.

As he walked toward the throne room Ike could hear the trumpets blare. The instruments melded in with the cheers from the crown. He could hear the "Long Live Queen Elincia" shouts mashed in with "We like Ike." He chuckled to himself. Sephiran had said they wanted to sing his praises. Ike didn't even know what that meant. The only time he had sung anything was when he tried alcohol with Boyd and that had turned into a slurred mess.

He walked into a dark throne room to see Elincia in her rightful place as ruler. He studied the throne for a moment. A seat that was tainted with sacrifice. He and everyone under his command had bled for Elincia to obtain that blasted chair. Now that he stood there staring at the throne it looked so small and deficient. Ike tried to ignore it and focus just on Elincia.

The ruler looked enrapturing with her emerald hair and pale skin. She was wearing her familiar orange dress that she had dawned frequently for the past year. She sat on her throne looking down at her knees. Ike could feel something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? Everyone's waiting to see you," the blue hair boy said approaching the throne. Ike didn't like to see Elincia down but he also had selfish reasons. If Elincia didn't want to come out then he was on his own. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He sure as hell wasn't going out to face that mob without her.

"I'm nervous. I've spent my whole life in hiding. It's just no one ever taught me how to rule a kingdom. I don't think I'm ready to be their queen. I don't think I'm ever really going to be ready," she muttered under her breath. Ike stared at her for a moment. She had to have known that this day would come if they had been successful. It had been an arduous journey but against all odds they had defeated the Daeins and reclaimed their lost home. It seemed Sephiran had been right. He would need to be Elincia's pillar of strength once more.

"What's the matter with you?" he said softly with a friendly chide tone.

"Ike stop it," she fired back looking up. He almost heeded her command the moment her mesmerizing gold eyes landed on him. He wouldn't stop it though. If a friend needed him there was little he wouldn't do.

"How can I-" seeing the fatalist line of thought Elincia was going down Ike cut her off.

"Did anyone teach you how to hire mercenaries?"

"No," she paused looking up at her hero. The man who had single handedly brought the most elite fighters of all the beorc down to their knees. "But that's not the same," she protested.

"How to win back lost allies. How to win back your lost kingdom," he continued.

"That's, That's different," she squeaked. The girl before him was hanging onto the past. The weak little girl hidden away from the world. Never to be known outside of those who already knew her. That wasn't Elincia anymore. She had blossomed before his eyes into a gentle, resolute princess.

"No it's not," Ike barked with his commander voice. It made the impact of his words seem more potent. He knelt before her bringing them face to face. He had to let Elincia choose to be strong but he would give her his support. His expression softened as he stared into Elincia's eyes. "You've done such an amazing job, and I think you always will."

"I see," she nodded. Ike rose up ready to go greet the people.

"Alright, Come on. We'll do this together," Ike said extending his hand to help her up. As he pulled her up she cupped his hand.

"Thank you my Lord Ike. I am so blessed to have met you," she thanked him. Ike could feel his cheeks heat up as she stared at him. He returned her statement with a nod as they walked hand in hand out onto the balcony.

With the sincerity of her proclamation the princess had him. Maybe remaining as a noble wouldn't be bad. It would be the only true way he could continue to support Elincia. He knew now as she began her reign Elincia would need more support than ever. As the hero of Crimea he could give her that. If he was truly destined for the mercenary life style he could always go back to it in a year or two after the princess had settled in. Remaining at court for a short time was the least he could do for her. And so it was in the spring of the year 646 Elincia Ridell Crimea saw peace return to her homeland.

* * *

Author Note: A novelized version of the ending of path of radiance and a prologue to this story. From here on there will be alterations made because of the general nature of the story. I will struggle to keep everyone similar to their core canon characterization but as I have my own characterization something's gotta give.

Now I'm going to be mean and tell you that while I have planned out this story I will not continue it for some time. I will not write multiple full novels at the same time and currently two stories are ahead of this one. If you liked the premise follow it and you'll find out when I decide to continue. Read and Review I hope you enjoyed the beginning.


End file.
